


Six degrees

by beloniika



Series: multifandom social media AU [6]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Social Media, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: "i can’t believe you fell for a dude you saw on someone else’s instastory"





	Six degrees

**Author's Note:**

> Did i just start another work in the social media au? Consistency who? Idk her.
> 
> Nicknames in this first chapter are easy to guess but here we go:  
> Jimin - chimichangas  
> Chanyeol - master yoda  
> Baekhyun - chewbaekka  
> \--  
> mentioned but should appear later:  
> Taehyun - taermeer   
> Jongin - ballerino  
> Taemin - dripdrop  
> Sungwoon - partlycloudy

Liked by  **taermeer** ,  **ballerino** ,  **dripdrop** and 562 others

 

**chimichangas**  delish~ #food #cravings #crepes #korean #Seoul #foodstagram #instafood

 

**taermeer** a whole 5 courses meal

**partlycloudy** great now i’m hungry

...

  
  


**_[Private chat: Chanyeol & Baekhyun]_ **

 

**master yoda:** HE POSTED ANOTHER SELCAJKHJFG;ASHJ

**chewbaekka:** I SAW

**chewbaekka:** bet you have a tastier cone to give him ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**master yoda:** ew don’t be nasty 

**master yoda:** it’s my angel you’re talkin about

**chewbaekka:** you’ve never even met him tf

**chewbaekka:** i can’t believe you fell for a dude you saw on someone else’s instastory

**master yoda:** on this topic

**master yoda:** *i* still can’t believe everybody but me has met the guy in the flesh

**master yoda:** how tf do YOU know him??

**chewbaekka:** remember taehyung from the art gallery?

**chewbaekka:** jimin is his bffuddtabiwnh

**master yoda:** wat.

**chewbaekka:** “best friends forever until death does them apart but it will never happen”

**chewbaekka:** his definition not mine

**master yoda:** k

**chewbaekka:** junmyeon knows him through taehyung,too

**chewbaekka:** and you saw him on taemin’s ig so it goes without saying that he’s friends with jongin, moonkyu and sungwoon as well

**master yoda:** damn, next person you list and i’ll find out i’m related to him

**master yoda:** six degrees of kevin spacey who?

**chewbaekka:** it’s kevin bacon, you piece of  dried chewing gum

**master yoda:** ... you’re doing an awful job as my bff

**chewbaekka:** not my fault you keep missing all your chances

**master yoda:** listen

**master yoda:** it’s not /my/ fault jongin’s dance shows are always on days i’m not available!

**chewbaekka:** what about last month?

**master yoda:** i was sick!

**chewbaekka:** the time before that?

**master yoda:** i was alone at the shop!

**master yoda:** i’ve been begging for jongin’s forgiveness okay

**master yoda:** i always feel like shit every time i have to turn him down

**chewbaekka:** you know he has long forgiven you, he just wishes you could see him one damn time

**chewbaekka:** not even jiminnie is a good enough reason to make an effort and come watch?

**chewbaekka:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**master yoda:** ...i’ll try

**chewbaekka:** also stop being a pussy who bookmarks pics on ig

**chewbaekka:** put a damn like to jimins pic for once

**master yoda:** …

**chewbaekka:** i bet you’ve even organized them in folders : >

**master yoda:** .

**chewbaekka:** you STILL don’t follow him???

**chewbaekka:** you’re so lucky his profile is public

**master yoda:** technically we don’t know each other so i don’t wanna be a creep who follows him out of the blue

**chewbaekka:** even more of a creep,you mean ;D

**master yoda:** ಠ_ಠ

**chewbaekka:** dw between his dance videos, food photos and selcas you wouldn’t be the first or only rando who follows his account

**master yoda:** ...you right

**chewbaekka:** ofc i am u.ù

**chewbaekka:** so

**chewbaekka:** are you gonna follow him or nah?!

**master yoda:** i will when we’ll finally be introduced

**chewbaekka:** well luck might be on your side

**chewbaekka:** taemin is organizing a bbq and jimin will def be there

**master yoda:** ASDFGHJKL WARN A MAN DAMMIT

**chewbaekka:** i just did lol

**chewbaekka:** if i wont see your ass at taemins im gonna start thinking you’re actively avoiding your mans

**master yoda:** aight,aight

**master yoda:** if taemin invites me i’ll be there

**chewbaekka:** I’LL.SEE.YOU.THERE.

 


End file.
